


A Twisted Sense Of Justice

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Twisted Minds [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari was a cop in trouble given two choices; one to go to prison undercover and another to go to prison for 5 to 15 years on the account of attempted manslaughter. He picked the first choice; but what happens when he finds something in prison he never thought he would see again. The third story of Birds Of A Feather and More Fun With Friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twisted Sense Of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So I lied; this will not be the last part; if I had put this and the ending chapter together it would have been way too long for me to proof read so I just decided on making it two chaps. It makes sense in my head the first three are character introduction chapters and the forth is the ending of it all. If anyone's angry I'm sorry.

Hibari was the unit’s best cop; if you talked to anyone in the group they would tell you that. Had it not been for his refusal to listen to commanding officers he would have been the perfect cop. But that definitely wasn't the case; no Hibari refused to listen to any rules and always did his job to his own ideals. This was exactly the type of thinking that had gotten him in his current predicament.

  
He had refused to stop biting the last criminal after catching him, and this ended up putting the man in the ICU. He had gotten severely reprimanded because of it, and had been given a choice between two things. First he could lose his job, and be given between 5 and 15 years in prison for attempted murder. Or he could choose to take a job that he didn't have any clue about. Hibari had in the end decided to take the job. As much as he hated being bossed around; he didn't fancy the idea of being in prison a little more.  
Soon he had learned that his job was to go undercover in to a very dangerous prison. As an inmate from within he had to find out what had really been happening; for the last 7 years there had been a lot of deaths and suicides; it was starting to make the higher ups suspicious. He hadn't been given too much information about it really; all he had been told to do was to find out the truth without giving away that he was on the cop’s side. They definitely made it clear that he would get absolutely no help from them.  
So now he sat on the bus handcuffed, being delivered to the facility where he would soon be held for who knows how long. He wasn't that worried about it though because he could handle anything thrown his way; whether he had his tonfa’s or not.

  
The bus was just pulling up at the facility as Hibari stood up in his seat. He looked at the door as a brunette officer and a white haired officer started leading everyone out. The brunette officer froze for a second when he saw Hibari and that was when Hibari remembered. He swore this officer looked exactly like his child hood friend, but that kid was suppose to be dead. He was told that he had died here years ago. The brunette smiled at Hibari and nodded, he placed a finger over his mouth and then turned to the other officers, "So this is everyone?"

  
The officer nodded, "We've got quite a few today, so how's the warden doing? Usually he's out here for the drop off's."  
He just nodded well grabbing Hibari's chains, he turned "Oh Mukuro he's okay; but he had too much paper work today so he trusted today's drop of to me a Bya-kun."  
The white haired man led people off one by one well the brunette signed some papers. The last one to leave the bus was Hibari with the brunette officer. The second the bus was gone Hibari was released by the other officer; he smiled, "What you doing here Kyoya?"

  
Hibari gave him a weird look, "Tsunayoshi?"

  
Tsuna nodded, "Of course who else has ever had the guts to call you by your first name. So you're the cop the higher ups sent in to spy on us. That makes things easier."  
Hibari raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

  
Tsuna laughed as he led Hibari to a spare room instead of a cell. Hibari gave him a weird glance, "I was told that you died here, after you lost it back in Namimori."  
Tsuna smiled, "Well, that's what is on record."

  
Hibari smirked, "So I'm guessing you’re the reason that so many people have died here."

  
Tsuna laughed as he headed for the door, "You know me so well, anyways I've got to go help Byakuran; I'll be back once were done. Stay here until I return; I've got to talk to Mukuro about you."

  
With that Hibari was left alone, and even for Hibari everything that had happened in the last 20 minutes was rather confusing. Let alone this kid who had been the only person he tolerated as a child was supposed to be dead. But to find out that basically his only friend ever was alive let alone finding him as an officer in the prison he was suppose to have died in.

  
Hibari didn't usually listen to others, but since it was Tsuna he decided to stay put. He waited for almost an hour before Tsuna return and when he did return he had two others with him. Tsuna was in very casual clothing as was the white haired man when they arrived, but the purple haired man behind Tsuna who had a strong grip on his hand was still in a very formal uniform. Tsuna looked at Hibari stepping closer, "So I read your file, your still like you used to be. Obsessed with justice but it's your own version so half the time you end up seriously maiming someone."

  
Hibari made a scoffing noise, "Says the person who killed his entire class well I was away from school for a few months in Italy with my uncle."

  
Tsuna laughed, "You already know what happened; I lost control."

  
Hibari nodded, "I know."  
Tsuna pulled Mukuro forward as he pulled a key from his pocket freeing Hibari from his restraints. He handed him another key, "You can stay here until were ready to head home.”

  
Hibari looked up to see the purple haired officer glaring at him, "What do you want stupid pineapple head."

  
A tick formed on Mukuro's head as Tsuna and Byakuran both started laughing; Mukuro glared at him as a trident appeared in his hand, "I should skewer you right here."  
Hibari laughed as he stood up, "Try it, herbivore."

  
Tsuna laughed as the two started to fight and stopped them before anything serious happened, "So Hibari do you want to go back to being a criminal or have us kill you off."

  
Hibari though it over; he wanted to stay with Tsuna for sure but as an inmate or a dead man he couldn't decided. He thought about it for a few seconds and then decided, "Kill me off."

  
Tsuna smiled at Mukuro, "Can you do this for me one last time?"

  
Mukuro sighed but he had a huge smirk placed on his face, "Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi; you can be so demanding sometimes."

  
Tsuna pouted childishly with a huge smile, "I am not."

  
Mukuro laughed and gave Tsuna a kiss before leaving, "I'll be back in a bit, I think I'll be a little more creative with his death."

  
Tsuna laughed as Mukuro left, "I'll be here when you're finished."

  
Hibari looked up, "What's he going to do?"

  
Tsuna smiled, "He'll use his illusions to kill you off like he did us."

  
Hibari nodded, "So that's what happened then."

  
Tsuna nodded, "Yeah anyways; have your cloud flames gotten better since we were younger?"

  
Hibari formed one in his hand, "They have; and if I had my tonfa's I could use them to fight."

  
Tsuna nodded as he suddenly out of nowhere hugged the man, "I missed you so much."

  
Hibari unconsciously hugged him back, "Me too."

  
Line Break

  
Mukuro had learned really fast that it was a lot harder and that there was more of a look in to undercover officers being killed. He sighed, but if it was for Tsuna he would always do it. He signed a piece of paper and then stood up finished; it was time to go find Tsuna, Byakuran and Hibari to return home.

  
Mukuro found Byakuran and Hibari talking together in the spare room. But Tsuna was absolutely nowhere to be found within the prison. It was rare for Tsuna to just disappear completely, and if he ever left early then he would leave a note. Where could he have possibly gone?

  
Well the three were walking down the hallways; Byakuran noticed it out of the corner of his eye at the end of the hall. Mukuro and Hibari noticed when Byakuran suddenly took off down the hall, and followed quickly behind him. Byakuran had a small lion in his arms when the other two got there, he looked at them, "It's Natsu and he looks hurt."  
The small sky flame lion mewd and then disappeared, Mukuro was instantly worried. For Natsu to be that hurt it had to be serious, what could possibly be happening or could have happened to Tsuna. Suddenly Byakuran’s head shot up and he ran in the opposite direction to a window; he stuck his head outside. After looking around he saw Tsuna resting against the wall sever cuts covering his body and burns running up his arms.

  
Byakuran was instantly outside heading to Tsuna with Hibari and Mukuro behind him, he tried to wake Tsuna up but when he touched him he was almost burnt. He pulled away, "His skin is so hot."

  
Mukuro was about to move when Hibari took action; he ran foreword and then grabbed Byakurans hand. He started transferring his extra flames within Tsuna body to the elder Sky. When done his hand was slightly burnt but Tsuna was a bit cooler, although he definitely wasn't any better than he was a second ago.

  
This definitely wasn't the first time Hibari had done this; except at least with another sky with him he could help Tsuna a lot faster. He went through all the steps and in no time he had Tsunayoshi clear of sky flames and cooled down completely. Well Hibari was doing this he remembered back to the day he returned from his trip to Italy.

  
**FLASH BACK**   
**The plane ride hadn't been too bad, but honestly Hibari hated how crowded it was. Thankfully his uncle had gotten them first class tickets which made this issue a lot less irritating. Hibari doubted that he could handle a 3rd class ticket on a plane and not brutally beat someone. He was so excited to see Tsunayoshi; he hated being away from the younger for so long. But Tsuna had basically forced him to go on the trip; said that he couldn't always give up trips with his uncle who he actually liked just because he needed him. So very reluctantly Hibari had gone on the trip with his uncle; and if he was being honest he was happy he had.**

  
**He was completely freaked out when he got back to town. He was walking to Tsuna's to see if he was home. He ended up walking by the school to see flowers and people crying. He saw photos of the people in Tsuna's class; and knew instantly what had happened. He took off running towards Tsuna's house.**

  
**When he got their all the lights were off but he knew this was the only place the teen would be. He ran inside to see Tsuna sitting on the couch; Tsuna glanced back at him, "Kyoya?"**

  
**Hibari moved so he was sitting beside Tsuna; his arms wrapped around the younger almost instinctively, "I'm sorry Tsuna."**   
**Tsuna shook his head, "It doesn’t matter."**

  
**Hibari looked at his face to see a smile, "but you..."**

  
**Tsuna looked down, "It's okay Kyoya; I enjoyed it."**

  
**Hibari just stared at him rather surprised by what he had just said, "You what?"**

  
**Tsuna looked at his hands; and then back at Hibari, “I lost control and brutally murdered everyone; and I enjoyed every minute of it. Watching the spilled blood burn off my body was wonderful; even the face my mother made when I…"**

  
**Hibari was shocked; the child had been gruesome before, but this was basically crazy. He took a Cautious step back; Hibari was always one for justice and he had almost killed a few people because of it. But Tsuna was just a killing machine; Hibari grabbed his head as he dropped to his knees, he interrupted Tsuna while he was talking, "I made you this way; it's all my fault I never should have left."**

  
**Tsuna reached out and hugged Hibari, "I'm sorry; it's my fault not yours. I'm going to turn myself in at the end of the month anyways. So just forget me and move on with your life okay."**

  
**FLASH BACK END**

  
Hibari picked Tsunayoshi up and looked at Mukuro; that day when he was a teen had been the last day he'd seen Tsuna. After that Hibari had left and when he returned to say he didn't care that Tsuna felt that way the younger was already gone. He had been hiding for the days before he turned himself in. Hibari didn't regret anything in his life except for that day he left Tsunayoshi alone in his house. He wouldn't leave the younger this time, "We should take him somewhere he can lie down."

  
Mukuro and Byakuran led them to Mukuro’s room; once they were there they set Tsuna down in his and Mukuro’s bed. Hibari continue to check his flame level as he sat beside the bed. Mukuro was irritated, “Why do you care about him so much?”

  
Hibari glared at Mukuro, “Because he was all I had and in all the confusion I had thought I lost him.”

  
Mukuro frowned, “While he’s mine now so you should leave.”

  
Hibari almost growled in response, “No.”

  
Byakuran sat behind them rather worried about Tsuna; but at the same time scared with the atmosphere in the room. He was just about to get up and break up the fight that would soon start when Tsuna woke up. Tsuna stared at them as they bickered, after a few minutes of amusement he sat up, “You two are funny.”  
Mukuro and Hibari asked simultaneously, “Are you okay Tsuna/Tsunayoshi?”

  
Tsuna nodded as he yawned, “Yeah I just wasn’t paying enough attention to my flame level since I was really happy about seeing Kyoya again.”

  
Mukuro frowned at that, “So it was his fault.”

  
Tsuna sighed, “No, you know it wasn’t.”

  
Tsuna frowned and Mukuro regretted what he had said, “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

  
Tsuna nodded as he moved around sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, “Yeah. Anyways we should be heading home.”

  
Mukuro nodded with his hand on Tsuna shoulder as Tsuna stood up; he made sure Tsuna could stand before he let the younger go, and then the group headed towards the door. They exited the room walked down the hallway; while they were talking Tsuna stopped, “Oh yeah you guys go to the car first I forgot something in the office. I’ll be right back.”

  
Tsuna turned and headed for Mukuro’s office; once he had closed the door behind him he collapsed in pain. His hand went transparent suddenly while his flames went out of control again for a short amount of time. He could feel it burning away at his inside as it slowly made its way free. When it stopped he sighed whispering to himself while standing back up, “Please just last a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Cliff hanger; so I guess there will be one more piece to this story; I thought that it would end in this one but I need one more. Anyways yeah Tsuna is hiding something.


End file.
